


Between a Rock and a Hard Place

by Ragnaroq



Series: Tastes of Life [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: A fetish for tastes, Durincest, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnaroq/pseuds/Ragnaroq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwarf fingers, clumsy with the alcohol coursing through his veins, pushed back the layers of thick cloth that concealed his brother’s lightly hairy chest, the flesh revealed like a creamy swathe of temptation. It was a contrast to the dark clothes the dwarf wore and Fili tugged until more was revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between a Rock and a Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poedaaaayumeron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poedaaaayumeron/gifts).



> Written in the wee hours of the morning when my greatest smut muse comes to light.  
> Straight from ask!box to AO3 so excuse any errors.

The deep timbre of many of voices raised in unison crashed against the vaulted ceilings of the hall where many of the dwarven folk had gathered, indulging in their favorite pastimes in order to celebrate the successful return of a hunting party. Fresh venison and bear roasted on large fires and the barrels of mead and ale around the room quickly ran dry. Those awake in the wee hours all flocked to the gathering, any and all others not present most likely swaddled in sleep.

It was for the best, then, for an act of voyeurism is seldom times planned but initiated by impulse and the recognition of a divine opportunity. It was thus that Kili found he was stuck between a rock and a hard place (pun intended), the thick, compact line of his brother’s body lining up with his own from toe to tailbone in the middle of a main hallway. They were shrouded in shadow, the nearest torch yards away.

Dwarf fingers, clumsy with the alcohol coursing through his veins, pushed back the layers of thick cloth that concealed his brother’s lightly hairy chest, the flesh revealed like a creamy swathe of temptation. It was a contrast to the dark clothes the dwarf wore and Fili tugged until more was revealed. In reply Kili leaned readily against the stone of the hallway, cool feeling of it seeping through his clothes to his back: a comfort as the flush of drunkenness heated his skin.

Fili palms the skin, scraping the ridge of an iron thumb ring against his brother’s chest. Pleasure identified by the coy grin on his lips is all Kili could make out from the dark obscured face of his brother. Closing his eyes, as the sight would do him no good, a hand snakes to grip at the blonde’s ass; indulgently sipping from the bottle of spirits he had been guzzling all night. It had washed down the feast well and as celebrations echoed off the rock walls, Fili fell to his own great indulgence.

Grit from the day’s adventures gathers on the elder’s tongue, head bowed and shoulders hunched in order to suck and nip, a tad ungraceful in his inebriated state as he coaxes bruises to blossom under pale skin. His long nose rubs up Kili’s neck, mouth biting down on the sinew that binds shoulder and neck at the base, marking it with indents. He nuzzles the ridged skin, licking at it like an animal soothing over a wound, his base instincts riled up as his hands push Kili’s belts up so they sit heavy on the dwarves’ waist.

The beads that weigh down Fili’s braided beard settle against the mouth-scorched skin of Kili’s clavicle, a jolt of cool metal that makes the younger shiver, mead escaping his lips from an overly greedy gulp. Fili wastes no time, collecting each sly drop as they trail down his sibling’s chin, the mixture fresh to his experienced tongue. It renewed the heated want in the blonde and he drops to his knees on the dusty marbled floor, the light now cast on his face showing dimples and a sly smirk.

Vying for more skin, Fili’s hands tear threading from breeches and yanked Kili’s pants to his thighs where they naturally settled, still held up by the male’s boots. On a whim, Kili drained the rest of the mead over his chest, the heavy droplets slick as they bounded down his prone form, stripped. Leather was the only obstruction in their path and it slowed its course, pooling in the loops of a belt and the details of metal plating.

Fili’s mouth chases each like it was a game and Kili slumps against the wall, hips pressed up close to the blonde’s body and his cock blatantly in the male’s face. The amusement of drunkenness has worn off and Kili’s skin crawls with a demand for release from the tension of his hard length, each barrage from his brother’s talented mouth making him roll his hips.

Their location alone makes these acts rushed and Fili kisses one more drop from Kili’s hip, his hands holding onto the belt to yank the male to him. The younger brother keens at the jerk, legs braced and shoulders square against the hallway’s cobbled walls. Fili’s confidence did not sway here, mouth taking in the head of his brother’s cock and teasing the flesh with a press of tongue.

The moan has a hint of annoyance, Kili displeased even with the heady sensation of suction. He pushes thick hair from Fili’s face with one hand but the braids escape his grasp, slipping from his fingers to lay heavy on Fili’s shoulders again. There is a clunk made and the empty bottle rolls away, his newly freed second hand gripping in blonde hair to allow the minimal light access to his brother’s handsome features.

Whereas Fili craves the play of sensations on his tongue, Kili’s weakness is sight. His breath quickens as he watches the slick slide of his brother’s mouth, the pleasure that is tandem with what he sees bringing him quickly to the edge. The elder knows this in much the same way he can espy the difference between precious metal and fool’s gold. It’s a natural predilection that he plays with egregiously, pandering to both their wants as he suckles pre-cum with a hungry air.

Dark eyebrows furrow as Kili can take no more of his brother’s slow paced ministrations, instead claiming the rough friction he needs with the shallow snap of his hips into Fili’s mouth. The blonde presses into each rutting motion, mind hazily regretting that he cannot force the throaty, loud moans from his brother’s lips. Discretion had made the absence of some things clear, including most notably how deliciously vocal Kili was in the privacy of their own chambers.

The muffled sighs turned into a quick, unsteady inhale, Kili’s sharp eyes fluttering and body tensing. Footsteps, heavy and close, could be heard approaching and Fili stilled, eyes wide with fear at being found out. Voices rang and they were made consciously aware that the loud revelry that had been the accompaniment was gone, the evening disbanded as all shuffled to their rooms. 

Kili mewls whorishly, so close. Though both brothers knew that the punishment for such antics would be grave, it was only when Fili rose to his feet that Kili accepted the truth, pulling his pants up. The blonde took his brother back to their chambers, slamming the door behind him when they were cut off from the open air of the hallway. The adrenaline had sobered them both, mead’s warming effects vanishing.

This did nothing to deter Fili’s goals, his stocky frame pushing the lithe body of his brother, chest first against the doors. His hand rubs Kili back into a panting mess, whisper cruelly in his ear that only three inches of oak separated them from the dwarves trudging off to bed. As he brings his sibling off in a few jerks, Kili has to bite down on his knuckles to keep the exhausted moan from escaping his chest, grunts and muted conversation easily heard through the door if one was listening for it. 

The two relax against the doors, Fili’s nose nudging the bite mark still visible, pushing his brother’s hair away to admire the handiwork, his own cock grinding against Kili in a lazy, non-rhythmic pace. One of the younger dwarf’s hands coiled in Fili’s hair, turning to meet his mouth in a kiss. The stale taste of mead mixed with saliva and musky cum, Kili’s hands just reaching into Fili’s pants when the knock on the door came. 

Kili darted away; leaving Fili tousled and clearly in the middle of being ravished, his mouth slick and cock pressing insistently against his pants. Setting his shoulders in a confident manner, he opened the door, blinking at the sight of his uncle. Thorin held up the bottle, now empty, that Kili had left abandoned on the floor in the hallway and Fili just grinned guiltily in the wake of the prince’s chastising, stern look.


End file.
